Jail Bait
by xxTeh-Ninja
Summary: Robin's cousin comes to visit the titans, but instead breaks into the tower. Said event eventually results in a highly comedic romance! (Just a random crack fic that came to mind out of NOWHERE. will be 2-3 chapters.) (Rated for language. Most likely no smut, just fluff and giggles.)
1. Chapter 1

A girl stood in front of the Titans Tower, grinning to herself.

"Hmm...so this is what Rob's been up to, ne?" She smirked, approaching the tower.

She blew her side swept crimson bangs away from her face and her blue eyes shined with mischief. She took a running start at the building and ran up the side of it. Upon finding the window to the living room and seeing the male titans gathered on the couch, she knocked on the window.

...No one noticed her.

So she knocked again.

Still nothing.

"Didn't wanna have to do this, dude..." She sighed.

The girl kicked the window in and it shattered, the alarm going off. That immediately got there attention.

"TITANS, GO!" Robin yelled, charging at her.

She simply side stepped and he crashed into the wall, in a daze.

Next up was a rather large half robot half human, he fired a laser at her from his arm.

She made some hand motions and a shield appeared. The beam bounced off the shield and hit the guy in the gut and he went flying back, landing on Robin.

"Y'know I'm not here to fi-" She was cut off as a green ram ran at her..wait...green?

She rose a brow and caught it by the horns, tossing the animal towards the other titans.

She went a bit wide eyed but then smiled upon seeing the ram change into quite a cute looking green teenaged boy.

"Ugh...DUDE, GET YOUR BUTT OUTTA MY FACE!" The green boy yelled, trying to shove the robot man off of himself.

"Maybe you should get your face outta my butt.." The other replied simply.

I cleared my throat and approached the pile of males and put a hand on my hip.

"Looks like nothing's changed, Robin...you still don't measure up to me at all!" I laughed lightly at the stupefied look on his face.

"Wait...Ninja outfit...red hair, blue eyes...WOAH! AIKO!?" He gaped.

"Bingo!" I grinned.

"It's been AGES! Wh-what are you doing here!?"

"Dude...who's the ninja chick?" The green guy asked, pointing at me.

"I'm Robin's older cousin~! Name's Aiko! I'm 19."

"ROBIN HAS A COUSIN!?"

"Mhmm!"

"Yes...and she always beats me. At EVERYTHING." Robin rolled his eyes.

"Sooo...care to introduce me to your friends?" I shifted my weight from foot to foot.

"This is Cyborg, he's 18. and that's B-"

"Beast Boy! I'm 16 and am pure bottled epic!"

"Nice to meet ya, jail bait." I frowned briefly, but quickly covered it up with a smile.

"Jail wha?" He blinked in confusion.

"Oooh nothing." I sighed.

Cyborg and Robin started laughing.

_/Damn...was kinda hoping he'd be older.../_ I thought, crossing my arms.

"What's so funny!?" Beast Boy was evidently annoyed at being left out of the loop.

"Anyways...what brings you here?"

"Ehh, I just got bored with the whole solo thing and decided to hunt down my wittle cousin!" I pinched Robin's cheeks and laughed.

"H-Hey! Quit it!" He grumbled, blushing a bit as he noticed a read-headed girl floating into the room.

"Robin! Are you under attack!?" She gasped, a worried look crossing her face.

She rushed over and shoved me to the ground.

"Leave my friend alone!"

"Umm...star...Relax, she's my cousin." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh! Umm...HELLO NEW FRIEND!" 'Star' helped me up ,smiling awkwardly.

I grumbled a bit, "That how you generally greet visitors?" I rubbed my cheek where i had done a face-plant.

"Hehe...I am most sorry for my actions."

"Sure...But anyways, I'm Aiko."

"I'm Starfire! And it is truly wondrous to meet you, new friend!"

"Uhh...same?" I furrowed my brow.

"And this is Raven! We have just returned from the mall of shopping!" Starfire gestured to a girl clad in a blue cloak standing behind her.

"Hi."

"Yo." I put up a hand and waved.


	2. Chapter 2

**LE EPIC TIME SKIP, TWO YEARS**

_**BOOM!**_

"ROB, BEHIND YOU!" I yelled to robin and ran to him, putting a shield up in front of us.

I was distracted with keeping my my shield up as control freak sent a Giant TV after us, so much in fact that I barley noticed a Blue ray player flying at my head. Beast Boy warped into a gorilla and busted it into pieces with a swift punch. I sighed in relief and smiled at him in thanks.

I ran at Control Freak and delivered a rather hard round house kick at the fat orange haired man, and he went flying and crashed against a brick wall.

"Ahh, good old wall! Always there when ya need it~!" I laughed a bit.

So control freak was out cold and the police came and took him away to Jump City prison.

* * *

"LET US COMMENCE OUR CELEBRATION WITH MY HOME-MADE RAMEN, MY PEEPS!" I yelled as I ran into the kitchen, getting out the necessary ingredients.

"You'll make Tofu Ramen for me, Right Ai!?" Beast Boy questioned excitedly.

I giggled, "Sure BB~!" I said, pulling out the tofu and some veggies.

"WOOT! YOU ROCK DUDETTE!" He cheered.

I immediately got to work on the meal, making Beast Boy vegetable Ramen, myself and Robin beef flavored, Starfire shrimp flavor, and Raven and Cyborg chicken Ramen.

I would occasionally glance over at Beast Boy who was sitting at the counter chatting with Cyborg.

He'd certainly grown over the past couple years, being 18 currently. He was now considerably taller, and had shaggy hair. He was EXTREMELY attractive, to say the least.

So after about forty-five minutes I was adding the finishing touches as I sung the Vocaloid song 'World is Mine'. I was totally in the Zone at this point.

"Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA  
Sou iu atsukai KOKORO-ete  
Yo ne?

Sono-ichi  
Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto  
Sono-ni  
Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?  
Sono-san  
Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto  
Wakattara migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-shite!

Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara  
Kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte~!

Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama  
Ki ga tsuite nee nee  
Mataseru nante rongai yo  
Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no?  
Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai!  
Ima sugu ni yo

Oh, check one two... Ahhhhhh!"

"Woah..." I heard Beast Boy say, sounding stunned, and snapped out of my little space out.

"Wh-what?" I blushed lightly, embarrassed about breaking out in song.

"Just never heard you sing before! You're really good." He grinned at me.

"I like to sing in the shower, if you like I'll sing to you~." I winked jokingly.

"Uhhhh..." He stumbled on his words, going a bit pink.

"I'm kidding, dude. Chillax." I laughed a bit. He was adorable when he blushed.

"AANYWAYS~! The ramen, she's is...finito~!" I smiled, placing everyone's ramen in front of them.

"LET'S DIG IN, YO!" Cyborg yelled and started pigging out.

I picked up some noodles with my chop sticks and blew on them.

"Ugh! Eating with these things is like trying to eat with pencils, man!" Beast boy groaned.

"Aww is someone having technical difficulties?" I mocked him, handing him a fork.

"Yeah, pretty much..." He mumbled and laughed awkwardly, and scarfed down his ramen within minutes.

Cyborg had finished long ago and was arguing with BB over what video game they should play at the moment.

Robin then yoinked the remote from them and turned on Myth Busters.

"DUDE, NO FAIR!" Beast Boy yelled, pouting.

I smiled and shook my head, plopping down on the sofa , turned my Nintendo DS on, and started playing 'Legend of Zelda: Minish Cap'.

I was currently in the Palace of winds, fighting some weird manta ray type boss thingies.

"GO, AI, GO!" Beast Boy was watching me and I grinned, deciding to make quick work of this.

I slashed at the red manta's eyes as they appeared and after several hits, it started smoking. I jumped onto the blue one's back as one eye opened and slashed at it until it closed again, and it swung it's tail at Link, which i managed to dodge just in time. After about 8 minutes, the bosses were defeated. I automatically obtained the wind element, and ran over the heart container to pick it up.

"You Owned those things, Aiko!" He cheered and I smirked in triumph.

"Yupp, Beat 'em like a boss!"

"Welll imma go get a shower then pack it in for the night! C'ya in the morning dudes!" I stood and waved and walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do

Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Ohhh yeah!

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

All together now!

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, _BUT NOT ME!_"

I munched on my granola bar as the song on my iPod ended.

"HEEEYYY Aiko~! Whatcha doin'?" Beastboy walked up behind me.

"Plotting to take over the world with my only weapon being, get ready for this...GRANOLA!" I laughed loudly.

"...Can I help with my weapon as tofu?" He got that goofy grin of his.

"YES! WE SHALL RULE TOGETHER!"

"BUAHAHAHAHA!"

Just then, Cyborg walked into the room and I smirked and nodded to Beast Boy.

"GRANOOOLLLLAAAA!" I cackled and chucked a box of it at Cyborg, as beast boy threw a blob of Tofu at said half robot.

"HEY! WHAT'S THE DEAL YO!" The tofu smacked him right in the face.

"...IT BURNS!" He yelped and rushed to wipe it from his face.

Beast boy and I cracked up, and I held my stomach as I laughed.

"Oh my gawd dude, IT HURTS!" I giggled badly.

"...You guys...ARE EVIL!" Cyborg glared.

"What's going on in here?" Robin walked in and grumbled a bit.

"THEY AMBUSHED ME WITH TOFU AND GRANOLA BARS!"

"..." Robin evidently held back his laughter.

"You, you, rooms, go." Robin scolded once he composed himself again.

I frowned but complied and went off to my room.

* * *

"BOOOOOOOOOOORED!" I groaned, jumping up from my bed.

"Hmm...wonder what Aiko's doing..." I stretched and then morphed into a mouse.

I squeezed out under my door and sneaked into Aiko's room.

She was laying on her bed, legs hanging over the edge. I just realized...I've never been in her room.

I took in my surrounding, purple and black walls with a black ceiling. Anime posters all over the place, not to mention an extremely ginormous manga collection. Black furniture and purple bedding.

I crawled up onto the bed next to her and noticed she was wearing a gray tank-top with black and lavender short girls boxer shorts.

I changed back into myself and laughed a bit at the startled look on her face, "Well hello there~!"

She blushed and pouted, "Dude! What are you doing in here? For all you knew I could have been changing my clothes or something!"

"But you weren't."

"But I COULD have been!"

"But you weren't." I grinned.

"But-...UGH! Nevermind..." She rolled her eyes but smiled at me, "Y'know...You're lucky I can't stay mad at you."

"Really? Why's that?" I smiled back at her.

"Hmm...I don't know if I should tell you." She mumbled, looking everywhere But at me.

"Why not? C'mon! You know you can tell me anything!"

"Perhaps...I should just show you..." She looked up with a half shy, half mischievous look.

"Wat do you m-?" And I would never get the chance to finish that sentence...because Aiko, my all time best friend, had just kissed me.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've decided to make this more than just three chapters! Yay :]  
**_


End file.
